


A well equipped Luthor

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Lena Luthor, Girl Penis, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Supergirl finds out Lena has feelings for someone, she makes a last ditch effort to seduce her.Girl penis LenaLena finds out Kara is Supergirl





	A well equipped Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> GIRL PENIS LENA!!
> 
> Kara knows, because she just does. How does anyone know anything, I guess.

_Maybe this is a bad idea._ Lena shook her head, pacing the length of her office for the hundredth time. _This is definitely a bad idea._ Taking a steadying breath, she paused her frenzied motion to look at her reflection in the window. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her lipstick bold, makeup flawless. She looked good in her dark pants and blue silk top, she could admit that. She turned, leaning against the glass and closing her eyes. 

 

“You can do this. _You can._ You’re hot. Right? Oh fuck, am I even attractive? Shit.” she murmured, sighing.

 

“Talking to yourself, Ms. Luthor?” 

 

Lena startled, eyes flying open to see a shy Supergirl letting herself in through the “not an entrance” entrance. Blushing, Lena stood up straight, chuckling nervously. 

 

“Yeah, I was just… It’s not important, actually.” Mentally shouting at herself to act like an adult, Lena continued. “Can I help you with something?” 

 

“No, I was just checking in on you. Kinda looks like you could use some… uh… help?” The blonde flushed, looking down at her feet. “Friendly advice or something?” Scuffing her toe against her heel, she seemed hesitant to continue. Lena tried not to notice how cute that was. “We… I mean, we are friends, right? So you could talk to me about whatever is bothering you. Unless we aren’t, then I could just go, actually I’m probably bothering you, I’ll just-”

 

“Supergirl!” 

 

The hero flushed brighter, biting her lip and looking at her feet. It occurred to Lena that Supergirl, the super powered crime fighting alien with a heart of gold, was afraid that she, a Luthor, might not want to be friends. It melted her heart a little bit, knowing that her friendship was important to the blonde. Unfortunately, it also made her feel the need to _share_ , to prove that she saw the blonde as a friend. 

 

“I… I was going to see someone tonight. I have something of a crush, and I intended to finally do something about it. But as you saw, I’m having a bit of a… personal crisis.” Lena moved to the bar, pouring two glasses of scotch and sitting on the couch, motioning for Supergirl to follow. The hero accepted the glass, taking a seat on the opposite side, looking perplexed. 

 

“So, you like someone.” Lena thought she heard slight disappointment, but quickly dismissed the very idea. “What’s the problem?”

 

“Well, I guess… what I was saying when you came in. I assume you heard.” Lena drained her glass and stood, glad to have a reason not to look at the hero. Returning to the bar, she filled her glass and took a sip.

 

“You don’t know if you’re… attractive. Is that right?” Supergirl’s voice was soft, and Lena cringed. Staring at her glass as she swirled the scotch, Lena nodded. 

 

“I mean… this is silly. I feel like a teenager talking about this, and I-”

 

“Don’t.” The hero sounded adamant. “I wonder the same, sometimes. I think most people do.” 

 

“I suppose. I never really did before, people always seemed to… respond to me. In that way. Not that I did anything about it... But the person I like… doesn’t seem to. I can’t help but wonder if it’s me, you know?” 

 

“It’s not you.” Supergirl’s voice came from right behind her now, and Lena turned to see the blonde standing mere inches away. Her eyes were soft and her voice lowered, barely above a whisper. “You’re beautiful, Lena. Anyone who doesn’t see that is blind.” 

 

“Oh.” Lena swallowed, leaning against the bar. _Well this is… intense._ “Th-thank you.” Taking another sip to hide her sudden breathlessness, she watched the hero slowly come closer. 

 

“I mean it. You’re gorgeous. Breathtaking really.” Supergirl didn’t stop moving until she stood nearly flush against Lena, resting a hand on either side of the bar, lightly corralling the CEO. Lena held her breath as the hero leaned in, her words tickling the shell of her ear. “Do you need more… friendly encouragement?”

 

Something about the way Supergirl asked made Lena think the right answer was yes. And honestly, she was enjoying this. She could feel herself stirring in her pants, slowly hardening from the blonde holding herself a hairsbreadth away. Lena wasn’t stupid. Supergirl was flirting. Teasing. And Lena couldn’t find it in herself to stop it yet. She nodded, unable to speak. 

 

“You have something most women don’t, and that bothers you.” 

 

Lena snapped out of her happy place, ice down her back. _How did she know?_ She went to pull away, suddenly mortified, but found herself gently held in place by firm hands on her hips. 

 

“Shhh. Listen to me.” Supergirl’s voice was soft and even, causing Lena to pause. “I think the self confidence problem you’re having stems from there. You need to accept yourself. _All_ of you is beautiful.” The blonde’s lips began to gently graze Lena’s neck as she spoke. “You’re _so_ sexy, you have no idea what you do to people… what you do to me.” 

 

The ice began to thaw and Lena could feel her blood heating again, tilting her head unconsciously to expose her neck. _Well fuck it, if she already knows…_ she thought. She set her glass to the side blindly, placing a hand lightly on Supergirl’s crest, the other tangling in long blonde locks. 

 

“Tell me.” Lena asked breathlessly, ignoring the begging edge her voice took. Supergirl pressed into her, strong hands sliding to her lower back. 

 

“Tell you what?” the hero asked. “How when you wear those little pencil skirts, people’s heart rates skyrocket? I can hear that, you know.”

 

“Tell me… about you.” Lena knew she might be pushing it, but she was getting so hard and she really wanted to know how Supergirl saw her. With a sudden burst of movement and a whoosh of sound, Lena found herself sitting on the couch. Slowly, the hero straddled her, the blue of her eyes nearly black, hunger evident. Lena tentatively settled her hands on Supergirl’s hips. 

 

“You want to hear what you do to me?” The hero smirked, her voice low. Leaning in to breathe in Lena’s ear, she whispered. “You make me think about you at the _worst_ possible times. When I should be working, I catch myself daydreaming of you in those damn skirts, and I get so _wet_ Lena… At night, you keep me awake… my imagination goes wild, thinking about what you might feel like, how you might _taste_ …” Lena groaned, her grip tightening on the hero’s hips. 

 

“I don’t know who your little crush is on, but I can assure you, _you are beyond attractive._ ” 

 

Lena was struck with a sudden realization. Supergirl was jealous. Jealous that Lena liked someone. This was the hero putting herself out there before Lena proclaimed her feelings for someone else. Thinking quickly, she tried to figure out her options. This was really, really hot. She was impossibly turned on, hard as a rock, and panting. Supergirl was seriously sexy… she could let this play out, hell, she had intended to, but now? _Damn it!_ She couldn't toy with the blonde's feelings.

 

“I… I’m really liking where this is going, but I just…” Lena trailed off, biting her lip. Supergirl leaned back, looking into her eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments before the hero nodded, resigned. In a blur, Lena found herself alone on the couch. Now standing at the balcony door, Supergirl stood with her back to the CEO. 

 

“Right, well. That’s all the friendly advice I have time for, Ms. Luthor. I’m sure everything will work out with… who is it, by the way? Just… curious.” 

 

Lena contemplated whether or not to say who. The hero’s shoulders were slightly hunched as if her cape was suddenly too heavy, and her voice had a hollow quality to it. It saddened her to know that she had hurt the blonde, but she would find out sooner or later. 

 

“It’s… Kara.” Lena grimaced, hoping Kara’s friendship with Supergirl wouldn’t be affected by this. Suddenly turning on her heel, Supergirl stared at Lena with a shocked expression. 

 

“You’re kidding. Are you _kidding_? You chose _Kara_ over _Supergirl_?” The disbelief in her tone and the stunned look on her face made Lena’s blood boil immediately. Jumping up, she began striding toward the blonde, fuming. 

 

“And why is that so surprising? You’re supposed to be her _friend_ , you should damn well know how incredible she is.” Lena was in her face now, her finger poking her in the chest as she ranted. “So wipe that look off your fucking face and don’t you _dare_ say a bad word about her, or I promise you, I will become your own person Lex.” 

 

The slow smile that overtook Supergirl’s face made Lena want to punch her. She considered it, wondering just how badly it might hurt her hand if she tried. 

 

“Lena I-”

 

“Just get the fuck out.” Lena growled, her pulse pounding in her ears. The hero looked like she wanted to say something else, but the look on Lena’s face seemed to deter her. With a wide grin, she nodded, stepping out on the balcony and floating away, looking at the CEO all the while. 

 

Storming over to the bar, Lena filled her glass, tossing it back and grumbling. A moment later her cell chirped, and when she read the text, her anger drained away. 

 

KARA: Hey! Can you come over? No kale allowed, your turn to choose a movie 

 

Chuckling, Lena quickly typed up a reply and grabbed her bag, ready to put today behind her. 

 

LENA: Of course, be there in 40, no kale!

 

………………………………..

 

As promised, Lena arrived without kale. Balancing three boxes of pizza and a bag of donuts, she knocked on Kara’s door. Almost immediately, the door opened, a beaming Supergirl inviting her in. 

 

Lena nearly dropped the food, and the hero quickly grabbed it, disappearing into the apartment. Sighing, Lena followed her in, closing the door behind her. She watched Supergirl setting everything on the coffee table as she took off her jacket, hanging it. Crossing her arms, she noted that Kara didn’t seem to be home. 

 

“Where is she?” Lena asked sharply, not bothering to play nice.

 

“Today, I learned a secret about you. I’ve been wanting to tell you my secret, but I wasn’t allowed. I’m still not, actually, but now... well now I just…” Supergirl walked toward her until she was an arm’s length away. Her expression was soft and earnest, causing Lena to relax slightly. “You’re my best friend, Lee. I love you. I don’t want us to have secrets.”

 

Lena was confused, and she was sure she looked it. _Best friends? Love? Where was this coming from?_

 

“Close your eyes.” Raising a brow, Lena just looked at the blonde. “Please. Just close them.” Sighing, Lena shrugged, closing her eyes. As mad as she was that Supergirl seemed to think herself better than Kara, Lena knew she wouldn’t hurt her. She heard movement and felt Supergirl come closer. “Ok, now, um… remember that I love you, ok?” Lena heard the nerves in the hero’s voice as she continued. “You can open them.” 

 

_Oh._

 

“Kara. Kara?” Kara in Supergirl’s suit. Or Supergirl in Kara’s glasses, her hair in a ponytail? “KARA!”

 

Lena didn’t mean to shout, she was just in shock. She wasn’t mad. Kara looked terrified, her eyes teary.

 

“Oh, you’re mad, I’m so sorry, Lee, I-”

 

Lena’s hand shot out, covering Kara’s mouth, making the woman’s eyes widen comically. She needed to think. Supergirl liked Lena, thought about her at the _worst_ times… knew Lena had a dick and didn’t care… Kara was Supergirl. Ok. Ok. 

 

Surging forward, Lena replaced her hand with her lips, pressing them to Kara’s, hard. She was soft and sweet, and it took everything in her to pull away. Looking into bright blue eyes, she held Kara’s face gently in her hands, amazed. 

 

“So… you’re not mad?” Kara whispered, looking a little shaken, but smiling.

 

“No. Of course not, why would I be mad? That’s a huge secret, Kara. I’m glad that you told me. Good thing for Supergirl you did too, I WAS mad at her.” Lena chuckled. “I nearly went Luthor on her.” Kara laughed, pulling Lena into a tight hug. The sudden closeness reminded Lena of what had happened earlier in the evening, and her arousal flared.

 

“Kara… earlier…” Lena pulled back, her arms around the blonde’s shoulders. Blue eyes darkened slightly as she watched.

 

“Earlier was nice.” Kara whispered. Lena nodded, licking her lips, noting the way Kara’s eyes followed the movement.

 

“What you said, about me-”

 

“I meant it, Lena. I do… think about you. Want you…” Lena slowly leaned in again, taking her lips in a proper kiss this time, slow and deep. Kara’s hands flattened at the small of her back, pulling her closer. When Kara ran her tongue over her bottom lip, Lena opened up, deepening the kiss. They slowly backed up to the couch, and Kara straddled her again. 

 

Lena groaned as Kara sucked her tongue, rapidly growing hard. Hands fisted in her hair and she gripped the blonde’s ass, tugging her closer. After everything that had happened in the office, Lena was wound up. Worried that they were moving too fast, she pulled back, panting.

 

“Is this… where is this going? I don’t want to move too fast for you.” Again, Kara became a blur of movement, until she stood completely naked in front of Lena. Standing there with her hair down and no glasses, Lena knew the world would see Supergirl, but all she could see was Kara. Her Kara. How had she missed it? She bit her lip, letting her eyes wander over Kara’s naked form. _Beautiful. Fucking perfect._

 

“Too fast? It seems you’re having trouble keeping up.” Kara teased. Lena hadn’t pegged her as the confident type, but she was pleasantly surprised. Suddenly, she felt her own confidence falter. Kara was a super powered alien with a perfect body, and Lena… well, Lena had a dick. So really, who was the alien? Kara seemed to notice her sudden hesitation, smiling softly. She moved to the chair across from Lena, spreading her legs and drawing a soft moan from the brunette. 

 

“I told you what you do to me, how wet you make me. I never got to tell you what I do about it.”

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

“Tell me.” Lena’s voice came out raspy, and she felt herself straining in her pants as Kara slowly trailed one hand between her breasts, the other drawing lazy patterns on her inner thigh. 

 

“Why don’t I show you?” Kara smiled softly when Lena could only nod jerkily in response. She watched as the blonde began to tease her nipple, rolling it between her fingers, her eyes drifting shut for a moment. “On days that I don’t see you, I build myself up, imagining what you’re wearing…” Her fingers trailed over her abs, coming to circle her clit slowly. “I start slow, making myself more and more wet…” her fingers slipped down, teasing at her entrance while the other hand filled with her own hair. “But the days I see you are my favorite. On those days…” two fingers slowly slid in, coming out glistening. She moaned softly before continuing. “There is no teasing. I’ve been wet since I laid eyes on you, I’m so ready…” her fingers began moving, faster and faster as she thrust them deep into her core. 

 

Lena began panting as she watched, scarcely able to believe her eyes. Kara’s legs spread wider as she fucked her fingers, her hips rising to meet them. “All I’ve thought about is you, deep inside me-” another finger is added and she moans loudly, “filling me up…” Lena groans, palming herself through her pants. Kara trailed off, moaning brokenly and watching Lena hungrily, her fingers thrusting deeper. 

 

Lena rubbed herself more firmly, and Kara’s hips bucked harder. Feeling a burst of confidence, the brunette tugged off her shirt and bra, letting them fall to the floor. Kara bit her lip, her hand slowing as she watched. Lena sat back, slowly unbuttoning her pants. The blonde made a needy sound as Lena eased her zipper down, and she could hear the wet sound of Kara’s arousal grow. Finally kicking off her pants, all that remained were her boxer briefs. She rubbed her thick length through them, reveling in Kara’s desperate whimpering as her fingers began to speed up again. 

 

“I want to see how you cum for me, Kara.” Lena breathed. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ Lena…” Kara moaned, her palm slamming into her core roughly. After a few moments, her hand gripped her hair tightly and she shattered around her fingers, crying out loudly. Shuddering, she slumped down in the chair, breathless. Gently removing her fingers, she cupped her core, her hips still bucking lightly as she came down. Lena fought not to cum at the sight, her cock twitching. 

 

Slowly, Kara knelt down on the floor, crawling between Lena’s legs. Sliding her hands up the CEO’s thighs, the blonde smiled sweetly. When she nodded, Kara ran her hand higher, stroking her length through the cotton. Groaning, Lena relaxed, watching as the hero squeezed her thighs together, her lips parting. Kara tugged her boxers down, whimpering as her cock came into view. 

 

Lena had spent a great deal of time thinking about her own dick, as anyone with a dick probably does. She knew it was a bit on the larger side, nearly nine inches and a little too thick to wrap her hand around. But the way Kara was looking at her, dark eyed and aroused, made her feel huge. 

 

Kara wrapped a fist around her length, slowly stroking it, and Lena couldn’t look away. Her breath caught in her chest as the blonde leaned in, licking up the underside, looking into Lena’s eyes. She moaned as Kara took the head into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue. Gently holding golden locks out of the way, Lena watched, entranced, as the hero began to work her cock. The wet heat short circuited her brain, and it took all her effort not to cum. After a few minutes of Kara’s slow teasing, Lena couldn’t hold back. She gently pulled the blonde away, guiding her to straddle her hips and kissing her hotly. Grinding her core down on Lena’s cock, Kara moaned into her mouth.

 

“Lena, I need you, now, please…” Kara begged, and her impatience was catching. Lining herself up with Kara’s entrance, Lena was prepared to ease in slowly. Before she could begin to move, Kara slammed herself down, taking most of her length in one hard thrust. They moaned in unison, and Lena was overwhelmed by the tight heat of Kara’s cunt. 

 

Kara began moving immediately, rising and falling quickly, pounding herself down on Lena’s cock. She came in moments, clamping down on Lena, who bit down on her lip to keep from cumming with her. Gripping Kara’s ass, she helped the blonde keep riding, pounding up into her as deep as she could. 

 

Kara rode through one orgasm to the next, nearly screaming as she fucked herself down on the brunette roughly. As her third orgasm began she begged Lena to cum with her. Moaning raggedly, Lena slammed in as deep as she could, cumming harder than she ever had, rope after rope of cum filling the blonde. 

 

Panting, Kara slumped down on Lena, and they held each other as they caught their breath. When they could function enough, Kara pulled Lena into a gentle kiss before speaking.

 

“Do you want to see what I do to myself in the shower?”

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. accepting creative new prompts:)


End file.
